Mario X Peach: Unresolved Tension
by animegamefanatic
Summary: Taking place after the main game in Mario Odyssey, Mario thought everything was resolved after the little incident on the moon. But if it was, then why does Peach act like she wants to be away from him?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the Main game of Mario Odyssey. All including my head cannons.**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Mario and co returned from the moon to the Mushroom Kingdom. In that brief period, Mario decided to show his new friends Cappy and Tiara around the kingdom and enjoy the rare moments of peace the crazy kingdom would get. Of course, as soon as it came, it quickly went when Cappy decided they should do some more traveling, which Mario agreed. Rarely did Mario ever have a chance to enjoy himself on his travels, since he always had his mind-set on his goals; save the world, stop Bowser, and bring Peach home. When the Princess came to mind, he ran towards the castle to see if she and Tiara would like to accompany him and Cappy on their quest to find the remaining power moons, but when he got there, the castle was in disarray. The castle staff was running around, freaking out. One of the toads eventually told Mario the princess had packed up her belongings and took off with Tiara.

This scared both Mario and Cappy, but Toadetta managed to explain that Peach and Tiara decided to take a trip around the world, but they didn't have time to inform everyone because the Toad brigade's their ride, and they were leaving fast, so Peach entrusted Toadetta with the message. Unfortunately, she didn't count on several toads freaking out. Knowing there were still power moons out there, Mario and Cappy decided to follow the girls in the Odyssey.

The boys' first stop was the Cap Kingdom, Cappy and Tiara's home and where the super duo first met. Mario didn't have to look very far to find Peach and Tiara near the kingdom square. Instead of wearing her traditional pink dress, Peach wore a black peacoat, black tights, black high heels, black gloves, a black beret, a gray scarf, and her blue broach. It was different not seeing her wear pink, but in his eyes, no matter what the princess wore, Mario always thought she looked beautiful. After greeting his fair lady and his companion's sister, the red plumber explained the situation to the princess, who blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess I should have told them sooner," Peach chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry boys, this was a spur of the moment thing."

"When the toad brigade said they were going on a trip around the world and offered us to come with, we had to hurry." Tiara chimed in.

"I didn't mean to put Toadetta in that situation or worry everyone."

"It's okay Princess," Mario replied with a smile, "Though you could have asked me and Cappy since we're still collecting power moons."

"We would have taken you two," Cappy added.

"I know, we just didn't want to bother you that's all." Peach explained.

"Well do be careful," Cappy said.

"Don't worry big brother," Tiara said cheerfully, "I'll stay by Peach. After I show her our home we're gonna head to the next kingdom."

"Yes, I am curious if the dinosaurs enjoy basking in the sun." Peach said with a smile. 

* * *

After finding all the moons in the Cap Kingdom, Mario and Cappy went to the Cascade kingdom, hoping to catch up with the girls. They managed to find them at the top near the waterfall, this time Peach dressed like an explorer, once again looking rather stunning. The couple and their bonneter companions chatted for a while about the kingdom.

"There's so much to explore around here," Peach said giddily, "Although, now that I think about it, I would love to see those ruins again. Now, where were they?"

"You mean the ones in the Sand Kingdom?" Mario asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"Its also where that giant ring is located," Tiara added.

"If you ladies like we could act like you tour guides." Mario said giving Peach a slight bow, "I insist."

"Oh, no no," Peach said almost hesitantly, "It's okay."

Mario looked up at the princess in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Mario," Peach said, "We'll be fine."

Before Mario could say anything else, the Toad Brigade's ship floated and landed next to them. Captain Toad waved at Mario and ushered Peach and Tiara into the Ship, they were on a tight schedule and had to keep moving. The girls waved goodbye to the boys and took off, leaving behind Cappy and a stunned Mario. Cappy took notice of his friend's surprised reaction.

"You okay Mario?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess," Mario answered, still in disbelief by what just happened. 

* * *

**All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mario groaned as he leaned against his chair. If he had to pick his top three worst advntures ever, this would be it; not that finding the remaining moons was bad, but it was because of Peach. He couldn't understand why but it was obvious that she was ignoring him. True to her word, Peach told Mario she and Tiara didn't need a tour guide for the Sand Kingdom, she didn't want to go shopping or do anything with him in the Lake Kingdom, and she didn't even want to go with him to see the gardens with him in the Wood Kingdom. It didn't make sense to him.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Luigi." Mario said over skype to his brother, "I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Was she rude about it?" Luigi questioned.

"Peach, now way." Mario scoffed, "But I don't get why she's ignoring me."

"Did you do something to upset her?" Luigi asked.

"No way!" Mario claimed defensively. He then stopped for a moment and thought about it. Thinking back, he did remember the incident on the moon. "Well, maybe what happened on the moon, but we worked it out and moved on. Didn't we Cappy?"

Cappy looked at the human and shrugged, "Last I checked you two did."

"We did. I apologized, and we moved on, she still can't be upset about it. Can she?" Mario wondered.

The older Mario bro began thinking back to what happened on the moon. He wanted to do what he originally planned before Bowser abducted her; he wanted to propose to her, make her his wife. He didn't think he'd ever get a chance to see her again after all the crashes and run-ins with death on this adventure. Mario figured it was now or never but then Bowser had to come in and ruin it and he just reacted. He began doing what Bowser was doing and trying to pressure Peach into deciding. As he thought about it, Mario just wanted to slap himself. Princess Peach had almost been forced into marrying Bowser, the worst being in the entire galaxy; marriage would be the last thing on his mind. So, what did the hero in red do? He shoved a flower in her face and treated her like a prize. He didn't care about her feelings at the time, much less how uncomfortable he and his arch enemy made her; all he wanted was her to be his and nothing more.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot!" Mario berated himself, "Of course she's still upset."

Sensing his brother's distress, Luigi attempted to comfort him, "Its okay bro. You made a mistake, everyone makes them."

"A mistake that could cost my relationship with Peach." Mario said bluntly, "Luigi I screwed up badly." Mario put his hands on his face as he continued, "I acted like a jerk."

"To be fair," Luigi began, "I don't think Peach would have said yes-,"

"But things wouldn't have gone the way they would have if it wasn't for Bowser," Cappy concluded.

"Even so, I should have known better." Mario sighed, "Maybe she didn't take this trip to just see the world, maybe she wanted to get away from me."

"Mario Segale Mario, don't you DARE talk like that!" Luigi scolded.

"But its true Weegie!" Mario cried, feeling a couple of tears formed, "Bro you weren't there. You were busy with Daisy and Gadd getting the Balloon world going. If you weren't you would have probably seen how badly I screwed up."

"Bro," Luigi was about to comfort his older twin when he heard Daisy calling for him. "We can talk more about it later." Luigi said almost hesitantly, "I don't wanna leave you like this, but I got some customers here; I'll see you at the next Kingdom Mar. Just keep your chin up. Love you, big bro."

"Okay, love you back baby bro," Mario said softly with a small smile and hung up. He sighed as he leaned against the chair.

Cappy floated towards him looking at his companion sadly. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll just give her some space Cap," Mario answered with a sigh, "It's the least I can do for her."

* * *

 **If Mario sounded a bit inconsiderate in the beginning, don't misunderstand. I know he's not, but like most people, once you believe a situation's been resolved you don't think about it until you actually look at it, and Mario really starts to regret it. Of course Luigi, due to being a bit more..."clumsy" if you will, he knows people make mistakes and knows his bro's not perfect and never intentionally means to hurt people so he tries to help his bro. Like good sibs.**

 **This is a short chapter, so I'll have the third one up shortly. All Characters belong to Nintendo**


	3. Chapter 3

As Peach traveled throughout the world, she saw many interesting things about each kingdom from culture, food, and each kingdom's pride and joy. Being the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom was a large responsibility, especially given how large the Mushroom Kingdom was, even if it was broken into smaller kingdoms. Because of her duties and many abductions, she didn't have a lot of time to travel outside of her kingdom, unless it was a special event or involved business. So, when the Toad Brigade offered to take her and Tiara on this trip, she instantly jumped at the chance; she needed the break badly, and it would be nice to enjoy the other kingdoms and have "good" memories about them, instead of them being based off an unpleasant event.

Peach's only regret was not only making her subjects worry but rejecting all of Mario's offers to show her around the kingdom. Peach knew Mario had seen all the kingdoms due to his quest to rescue her, and she knew he was trying to be a gentleman, but she just wanted to do it on her own; the princess did like surprises after all. Though, Peach couldn't help but feel guilty that she turned down all of Mario's offers; while he and Cappy appreciated all the moons, the heroic plumber was hoping to spend time with her. Peach decided the next time she saw him, she would spend time with him; after all the princess was sure Tiara would have wanted to spend time with her brother.

However, when she met Mario at the Cloud kingdom and wanted to see if he would spend time with her and go beyond by visiting the small village, he declined. She also noticed this behavior when they visited the lost kingdom or a small village filled with Glydon, and the red plumber also gave her, which unintentionally seemed like the cold shoulder in the Snow Kingdom. This behavior confused the princess; one moment he was clinging to her like glue and the next, the hero in red was ignoring her. It wasn't like Mario to behave in such a manner.

* * *

When Peach, Tiara, and the Toad brigade were on their way to the Lost Kingdom, Peach decided to call and talk to Daisy about what happened.

"And just like that, he leaves," Peach complained, "I don't understand it Daisy, one minute he wants to act like my tour guide, and the next he flat out ignores me."

"That's rough cuz," Daisy commented, "Do you think it's payback for ditching him?"

"I doubt it," Peach sighs, "Mario's not the vengeful type; at least when it comes to being ditched like that." The blond princess ran her fingers through her hair as she leaned against her chair, "I already apologized to him back at the cloud kingdom, so why is he acting like this?"

"Maybe he wants to give you some space Peach." Daisy said with a shrug, "I mean you kind of acted like you didn't want to be around him from what I heard."

"What do you mean?" Peach asked in confusion.

Daisy explained to her cousin about the conversation Luigi had with Mario; from his own complaints to his regrets. As Peach listened to the tomboy princess, she felt her heartbeat drop as she bit her lip. She looked at Tiara who was beside her and then back at Daisy; the pink princess swore she felt tears rising.

"Oh, my stars," Peach gasped, "Does Mario think I'm still upset about what happened on the moon?"

"From what I was told, yes." Daisy answered then asked, "Are you?"

"No of course not!" Peach cried out, "I forgave him, we moved on? Haven't we?"

The princess began to think back to what happened on the moon; after Mario saved her. She was extremely happy to see him, and Tiara was certainly happy to see Cappy again. That's when Mario had a certain look in his eyes; as if he was longing to ask her something. Peach had a feeling he was going to ask her to marry him. The princess was of course torn; she wanted to be with Mario, but after everything, marriage was the least on her mind. Then Bowser had to push him aside and tried to propose to her, again. She found it slightly amusing that the villain trying to do it the right way; but before she could tell him no, Mario rushed in and tried to do the same thing. Then the boys began shoving each other aside, pressuring her; it was certainly too much for Peach as she backed away and tried to calm them down. Eventually, she grew tired of their behavior and said no to them; angrily. She stormed off towards the Odyssey and was tempted to leave them both, but luckily for them, especially Mario, she wasn't that type of person. She forgave Mario after he apologized and that was the end of it; wasn't it?

As Peach continued to think about what happened, she wondered if the cute couple truly moved on. As she thought about it, the guiltier the princess felt. Yes, she had a right to be angry, but she wondered if she overacted; especially since she was tempted to leave Mario on the moon after everything he went through to save her, without so much as a thank you. Then she began to think about everything when she returned home; how her people wouldn't stop smothering her. The more Peach thought about it, the sicker it made her feel.

"How could I be so selfish," Peach choked, "Mario went through all that trouble, nearly dying in the process, and I didn't thank him."

"It's okay Peach," Daisy said.

"It's Not!" Peach snapped. She took a few breathes as she continued, "Yes Mario and Bowser's behavior was unacceptable, but still, I shouldn't have behaved like that. I almost left them both on the moon. And my subjects," Peach put her face in her hands and groaned, "I worried them before, but this time, they thought Bowser was going to be their king, and I just take Tiara and leave."

"To be fair, you went through a lot, and Bowser and Mario fighting over you along with everyone else being clingy wasn't helping," Daisy said with a nervous smile.

"Plus, it was fun to see all the kingdoms again, on our own terms," Tiara chimed in, trying to help her friend feel better.

"Even so," Peach said sadly, "I shouldn't have just taken off like that or behaved that way towards Mario."

"Then talk to him cuz." Daisy suggested, "Next time you see him, sit down and talk it over. Get it off your chest, let him know how you felt and hear him out."

"But what if I don't get a chance," Peach asked nervously, "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"We won't know unless you try, but don't worry Peach," Tiara said with a smile, "I'll be there if you need me. We'll get it worked out."

Peach smiled at the Bonneter princess and then at her cousin. Before she could say anything else, Daisy heard Luigi calling for her and that was the redhead Princess's cue to leave.

"Good luck cuz, love yah," Daisy said with a smile.

"Love you too." Peach hung up and sighed as she turned to Tiara. "Tiara, how much longer to New Donk City and the Metro Kingdom?"

"We're close I believe," the tiara shaped Bonneter replied, "I think we'll be there in in 5-10 minutes."

"Good," Peach looked out the window as could see that the ship was getting close to the kingdom, fueling her desire to make things right with her mustached hero; one way or another, they needed to talk.

* * *

 **The 3rd Chapter focuses on Peach. Its a bit longer, mainly because I don't intendo for this story to be no more than 5 to 6 chapters.**

 **Again, don't misunderstand if Peach seems a bit out of character. Like Mario, she's not perfect, but knowing her, if she knows or learns that she made a mistake she wants to set things right.**

 **Personally I don't blame her for being upset with Mario and Bowser.**

 **Though I feel like her and TIara taking off like they did in the game, and made everyone worry was a bit unnecessary; she might be a grown woman but she's still a princess ^^;. so i wanted to give her some reseaon behind her and Tiara just taking off like that, along with making her think about her actions, like Mario did in the last chapter. Luckily Daisy's there to help her out ;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, a lot was going on. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The odyssey landed on the helicopter port near New Donk City. Mario, dressed in the musicians' attire, took a deep breath as he walked off the ship and admired the scenery. The grand metropolis reminded him of his home in New York; perhaps that's what drawn Pauline to the city because of its similarities. Mario looked up and saw Luigi landing on the port, dressed in a green suit and fedora.

"Hey bro, looking good!" Luigi complemented.

"Right back at you bro," Mario replied with a smile.

"So, uh, how things between you and Peach?" Luigi asked hesitantly.

"Um…okay-ish," Mario answered, nervously as he looked away and fidgeted with his hat.

Luigi frowned, he could see through the lie of course; the younger twin knew when Mario was lying. He wouldn't make eye contact. Fortunately, Daisy had told him about the conversations she had with Peach. The blond princess was here, and she was determined to talk with Mario, Luigi just had to get Mario to do the same.

"You know, Peach is here," Luigi said casually, "Maybe you two can, I don't know, talk?"

"Luigi, -"

"Mario," Luigi interrupted and looked at his brother seriously, "Just try okay. She's feeling bad about everything and maybe it's time you two patch things up."

"Why would she feel bad?" Mario asked skeptically.

"Look for her and find out." Luigi said bluntly, "Go talk to Pauline, she may know where Peach is." 

* * *

True to his word, the moment Mario asked Pauline where the princess was, the Mayor told him to check the theatre's rooftop. Pauline heard about what happened between the plumber and princess, so she suggested Peach go on to the building's roof, to clear her head and get a view of the city. After thanking her, Mario headed straight for the theater, feeling nervous. He knew he was bound to run into Peach, but what could he say to her? Sorry for the way he acted on the moon and back in some of the kingdoms? He just wasn't sure. Butterflies started to form in his stomach as he reached the top.

As soon as he got there, Mario could see Peach and Tiara looking at the scenery. Peach was now dressed in a white blouse, a pink skirt, pink Mary Jane shoes, wore a pink scarf with her broach, and a white and pink sun hat. She seemed nervous; anxious even. Mario bit his lip as he walked up to her; it was now or never.

"Um, Princess?"

Peach jumped a bit, looking startled, "Mario, you scared me."

"Sorry," He apologized as he rubbed his head, "In fact, I have a lot to be sorry for." He looked up at Peach and took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry about what happened on the moon. It wasn't right of me to behave like that, and I'm sorry I ignored you in some of the previous kingdoms, I just wanted to give you some space, but I shouldn't have been rude."  
Peach just looked at him for a moment, her eyebrow arched in confusion. Mario could feel his heart beat increase anxiously as he turned away.

"I should go-"

"Mario, wait!" Peach cried out as she grabbed his hand, gripping it for dear life. 

* * *

The two looked at each other for a moment. They could see hurt in each other's eyes as they blushed. Mario could feel Peach loosen her grip, but still held his hand, desperate to make him stay.

"W-We need to talk."

"Yeah," Mario nodded, "We do." He looked up at his hat as Cappy popped out, "Could you and Tiara give us a moment alone. Please?"

"Of course," Cappy said and floated towards his sister, "Come on sis, I'll show you around the kingdom and buy you some ice cream."

"Sweet!" Tiara exclaimed then looked at Peach, giving the princess what appeared to be a thumbs up.

Once the Bonneter royals were gone, Mario and Peach looked at one another. They knew they had to talk about what happened, so it was now or never. They sat down on the edge and looked out into the city; both waiting for one of them to begin. Peach decide to break the silence and begin.

"Mario, there's something I need to say."

"Same here," Mario replied.

"We'll say it together." Peach said as Mario nodded.

After a couple of seconds, the two faced each other and said,

"I'm Sorry." 

* * *

Mario and Peach blushed at each other for a moment and turned away. Mario knew this wasn't getting them anywhere, so he decided to continue with his apology.

"I know I said this before, but I'm sorry for what happened back on the moon and then from there on out." He apologized, "You've apologized too, but still, saying sorry's not enough on both parts. There's so much…well,"

"Tension?" Peach concluded as she leaned onto Mario's shoulder, "Because there is. Yet we don't even know where to start or who should begin."

"Well, I already got the ball rolling, so I guess I'll say it," Mario replied and took a deep breath.

Mario faced Peach, looking her in the eyes. If he was going to make things right with her, he had to be honest with the princess. No more excuses, no more justifications, just the truth and nothing more.

"What I did back there wasn't alright, not after everything you went through." The plumber said guiltily, "Part of me knew it was inappropriate but at the same time I didn't care." He choked, "I was so worried that I was never going to see you again. Cappy and I were lucky to be alive more than once when the odyssey crashed and everything. I was scared I never would get a chance to see you," Mario felt a couple tears form as he held her hand, "And well I promised myself when I found you I would ask. But then Bowser had to muck it up, and I let my pride and temper get the better of me. I was-a complete doofus."

"Yeah…you were," Peach joked a bit before looking back at Mario.

"Heh...Yeah I mean who shoves a flower in their-a lover's face like that...desperate people." Mario said with a nervous chuckle, but then looked at Peach in seriousness, "But in all seriousness I'm-a sorry. I should have-a known-a better." The plumber rubbed his head anxiously,

"Then after you and Tiara took off I guess I gotta worried and instincts kicked in. I know you can protect yourself, but I suppose old habits die hard, and I suppose using the remaining power moons as an excuse to try and accompany you girls, may have been a bit sad, especially since you needed time to yourself."  
Peach looked at Mario, listening intently and feeling sad and guilty. But she couldn't interrupt or say anything. She needed to let Mario continue so they could heal and interrupting him now wouldn't do them any good. Mario sighed as he kept going.

"Then when you apologized, I guess I felt a bit spiteful since I was trying to tag along with you girls, but I didn't blame you either after the way I acted. I decided after my conversation with Luigi, I would give you some space considering how much unwanted attention throughout the adventure and at home." Mario brushed some of Peach's hair out of her face, "I was acting like a selfish, pathetic jerk Peach, and for that

I'm sorry. After all, you went through, it was rude of me to behave that way. Not to mention dumb of me to propose to you, thinking you'd say yes." 

* * *

Peach frowned at that last statement. Once she was sure Mario had finished, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"First of all, thank you for the apology, and being honest," She said, "And second Mario you're not dumb. I mean yes, even if Bowser didn't interrupt I probably wouldn't have said yes."

"Heh, I figured so," Mario replied, feeling rejected and looked down. He felt Peach put a hand on his cheek, lifting his head up, looking up at her.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you," She continued, "After everything that happened marriage is the last thing on my mind." She joked but then looked at Mario seriously, "Either way, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"But you had-a right-"

"Mario," Peach interrupted, "It doesn't matter, you saved me and how did I thank you, by losing my temper and nearly leaving you on the moon with Bowser." The princess sighed as continued, "To add salt to the wounds, I go and take off sometime after we return home all because I was tired of everyone smoothing me." Peach swore she could feel a couple tears form, "It's bad enough I made you worry, but to do that to my people is inexcusable."

Mario frowned as Peach continued, he wanted to say something, but he knew if he stopped her now, they wouldn't be able to properly heal the rift in their relationship. He hated seeing her sad, or anyone else in general, but it was for the best.

"Then to add salt onto the wounds I reject all your offers to join me; I guess part of me still felt upset with you, and that's why I said no. I guess I also grew tired of everyone thinking I was so helpless or that I needed to be constantly chaperoned. I don't get to travel much unless its business or a special occasion, so I felt I wasn't going to get another opportunity again." Peach turned away, looking sad, "I was being so selfish, and for that, I'm very sorry."

Mario sighed and Looked at Peach. Once he was sure she was calmed down, he spoke,

"You weren't the only one who was selfish," Mario continued, "Bowser and I were both acting dumb. Though Bowser can't take a hint; if you didn't wanna marry him before what made him think you'd say yes." The plumber chuckled.

"Considering all the times I turned him down you would think." Peach chuckled, "But in all seriousness thank you for getting me and tiara out of that situation."

"Anytime Peach, and thanks for not leaving me on the-a moon." Mario smiled.

"I guess we're both lucky I can't stay mad at people for too long." 

* * *

The couple laughed and then hugged, feeling content with their talk. They were grateful they could finally sort everything out. Mario placed his hand on the princess's face looking at her lovingly; Peach placed her hand on Mario's wrist and leaned into it, looking into his gentle blue eyes, with her crystal blue eyes. The two leaned into each other, giving each other in a passionate kiss.

While the two were having their moment, Cappy and Tiara had returned and watched the two, smiling. Tiara felt a couple tears form out of happiness, as Cappy placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, and smiled at the two humans. The bonneter royals were grateful that their friends had finally resolved their tension. 

* * *

**Longest Chapter, EVER! btw, if you're wondering why I call Cappy and Tiara the Bonneter royals, its because I have this head cannon where they're the rulers of the cap kingdom. it makes sense; they're different from most Bonneters in their true form, and Tiara does look like a princess crown. I'm aware Bonneters can change forms based on the wearers hats and etc, but it just seems to make sense to me.**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the incident was truly behind them, Mario and Peach managed to enjoy the rest of their trip without any problems. Mario still gave Peach some space, but he did get a chance to show her around the remaining kingdoms to keep her and Tiara from being lost, something Peach was grateful for. Within each stop, Peach managed to contact the castle and apologize to Toadetta and the rest of her subjects for worrying them and promised to bring them all souvenirs and make several dishes she learned while she was in the Luncheon Kingdom. The trips throughout the Seaside, Luncheon, Ruined, and Moon Kingdoms, including the one Bowser took over, but now liberated due to Mario, went without any problems. Finally, after a long journey and a hunt for the power moons came to an end, and it was time for Mario and co. to returned to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the trip around the world, and Mario was grateful to be home. Luigi had returned home as well, now that the contests for Balloon world was over, and he spent the entire time telling his brother about it since he saw him.

"And as soon as it came, it ended." Luigi finished.

"Heh, glad your game worked out and became super popular bro." Mario chuckled.

"Well it should, you came by every time I was available just to play," Luigi smirked.

"Well that's what big bros do," Mario shrugged, "They support their siblings, and-"

"Mario!"

The bros jumped when they heard Toad, followed by his dog, Inu. The bros waved at their Toad friend and enjoyed the hello kisses from the Shiba Inu.

"What's up Toad?" Mario asked with a smile, as he petted Inu.

"The princess wishes to see you," the mushroom retainer said, "She has a surprise for you."  
Mario cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Luigi, who smiled and nodded.

* * *

Mario walked towards the castle, looking up at its latest decoration, a giant hat, that Peach somehow managed to acquire on the trip. How she was able to get it home was beyond him. When he noticed the princess was on the Balcony with Tiara and Cappy. Mario jumped onto the balcony, careful not to land on Peach or the Bonneter siblings.

"I hope I'm not-a late."

"Nope, you're right on time." Peach said with a smile.

"So what's this special surprise?" Mario asked with a sly smile.

Peach giggled and looked at Cappy. The Bonneter prince nodded and pulled out a small button and handed it to Mario. The plumber in red looked at it skeptical at first, but after seeing Peach, Tiara, and Cappy nodding, he shrugged his shoulders and pressed it.

 **Pop! Pop!**

Mario looked up and saw fireworks coming out of the giant top hat, bursting in several colors, and all in different shapes and patterns. He looked down and saw a small crowd around the castle watching the display in amazement. Tiara cheered and spun around giddily as the fireworks kept going, and Cappy laughed and smiled as well. This was truly a great surprise. As the fireworks kept going, Mario could feel Peach holding his hand; he looked up and saw her smiling, and he did the same. They leaned in close to each other as they enjoyed the display in the comfort of each other's embrace; although Peach looked like she had something to say.

"Something on your mind princess?" Mario asked.

"Actually, yes." Peach answered and took a deep breath, "Mario before all of that trouble happened, were you planning on proposing to me?"

Mario, taken off guard by the question, looked up at Peach with a startled expression.

"W-What?!" He stuttered.

"Before Bowser abducted me and tried to force me to marry him, you said you wanted to ask me something," Peach repeated her question, "Were you planning on proposing to me?"  
Mario took a quick glance at the ground; his heartbeat started to speed up. He knew he couldn't lie to Peach; the plumber in red sighed and looked up at his lover. "Yes Peachy, I did." Mario took his hat off and brushed his chestnut brown hair as he thought back to what caused his adventure, "I finally worked up the nerve to ask you and while we were having tea, I figured it was now or never; but then Bowser came and ruined it."

"I see." Peach said gently.

"But it's like you said," Mario blushed and smiled nervously, "After that crazy adventure, marriage isn't really on your mind, so-"

"You're right." Peach interrupted, folding her arms behind her back and closed her eyes as she slowly turning away, "It is too soon for marriage," She opened one eye, turned her head towards Mario, and smiled, "But we'll have plenty of time to discuss a day."  
Mario looked surprised at that last part.

"But-" Peach cut him off when she placed two fingers on his lips and smiled.

"Just because I'm not ready for marriage yet doesn't mean I don't want to marry you someday." She winked.

The pieces were coming together for Mario as he looked at Peach, with relief and a warm smile. He got onto his knees and pulled out a small treasure chest and held Peach's hand. Peach grinned and blushed, as she put the other hand on her face.

"When you are ready," Mario began, as he looked at the princess lovingly, "Princess Peach Toadstool, will you marry me?"

"Mario Segale Mario, you don't know how long I waited to hear those words." Peach answered with a smile, as tears of joy began to form, "Yes I will."

"Alright, bro!"

* * *

Mario and Peach looked down from the balcony to see Luigi standing there clapping, but it wasn't just him. Daisy, Dk, Diddy, Rosalina, the Wario bros, Toad, Toadetta, Professor Gadd, Pauline, and all of their friends and family were standing by the castle, clapping, congratulating, and cheering for the cute couple. Cappy and Tiara clapped as they floated towards the knewly engaged couple.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Tiara cheered.

"Congrats Mario! You too Peach!" Cappy chimed in.

The couple smiled at everyone, then looked up to see all the fireworks continuing to go off. Peach looked at Mario, her heart beating with passion and joy. She had longed for this day and it finally came; yes, it would be a while before they tied the knot, but they were engaged and that's all she currently needed. She took Mario's hat and straightened it a bit and put both hands on his face. Mario put his hands on the princess's shoulder, brushed a bit of her golden hair aside, and the two leaned in for a passionate kiss, as the fireworks' finale began to start. The world seemed to slow down for the two of them as they were lost in each other's hold as if all their problems had vanished.

Eventually, the two broke the kiss and continued to watch what was left of the fireworks. As soon as it was over, Mario and Peach's friends and family began bringing up ideas for their wedding, from where the ceremony should be, who the maid of honor and best man should be, to the reception, though Peach had to stop them getting too far ahead since she and Mario agreed to wait awhile before getting married. Mario couldn't help but smile at the display, but at the same time, he was relieved. What started out as a big mess ended with him finally asking the love of his life to be his wife. In the end, his new friends, a new understanding and a new step in his and Peach's relationship were the only good to come out of that hidden and unresolved tension.

* * *

 **The last chapter. While I didn't mind the ending to odyssey, I was hoping or a secret ending that would have at least hinted Mario and Peach being engaged. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **All characters belong to nintnedo.**


End file.
